Stitch's Unexpected Present
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Angel breaks up with Stitch right before Christmas! D8 Will he find love? Or will he be lonely? Rated T foe sexual themes and swearing! ;D


STITCH'S UNEXPECTED PRESENT

"I'm sorry Stitch..." Angel said sadly. "It doesn't seem to be working out..."

"Boojee-boo...why?" Stitch started to tear up. Angel brought Stitch to a Carl Jr. restaraunt just a few minutes ago, and Stitch got his answer when he was wondering why Angel wanted him.

"I'm sorry...boojee-boo..." Angel sobbed, and then ran away. Stitch made an attempt to chase her, but lost her after a few minutes. Now...he's in the parking lot of the building, him collapsing onto his knees, sobbing...

iTwo days later.../i

"Lilo! Where's the star for the tree?" Nani called out after setting the stockings up on the fireplace.

"Should be on the counter by the toaster!" Lilo replied from upstairs. Nani went to the kitchen and retrieved the star, and set it on top of the tree. She noticed Stitch groaning in his chair, leaning on the table.

"Stitch..." Nani sighed, pulling a chair next to him. "I'm very sorry what happened, but try and forget about it, it's Christmas!"

"Ohh..." Stitch moaned in reply. "Meega don't know..."

"Maybe Lilo will help you, but try and forget about it when Andrew and his ohana gets here, ok?" Nani patted Stitch's back softly. Stitch nodded. A few quick knocks on the door sounded.

"I'll get it!" Lilo cried out, racing down the stairs. Jumba and Pleakley followed, wearing regular clothes this time (define regular for Pleakley).

"Hey! Lilo!" Andrew Leafgreen gave a slight shout when Lilo answered the door.

"Andrew!" Lilo replied, laughing when Andrew picked her up and hugged.

"Aloha Andrew, and Merry Christmas!" Nani came in.

"Right back at ya Nani!" Andrew replied jovially, his ohana following.

"Lilo!" Ewa Lani hugged Lilo, followed by Ice, Gaiden and the Iron Mantel, still having no names.

"Where's Tom?" Ice looked around.

"He's getting the presents out from the car, I'll go help him out" Andrew went outside. Everybody chatted about what happened over the past few months, with Stitch still in the kitchen moping...

"Careful!" Andrew spat, helping Tom with a giant present that barely went through the door. Andrew was wearing a black Aeropostale button-shirt with jeans and black Reebok shoes. His slightly matted brown, short hair seemed to wave from the slight wind.

"I am!" Tom replied, showing signs of struggle. They moved over to the tree, and set the present down, with part of it landing on Tom's foot, causing him to yelp and hop around.

"Hey Tom!" Lilo raced over and hugged the black, muscular experiment with a silver earring.

"Sup Lilo?" he said, hugging her back. "Where's Stitch?"

"He's...in the kitchen...Angel broke up with him..." Lilo replied with a gloomy expression.

"Aw man...that's rough..." one of the Iron Mantel said. His comrades agreed.

"Is he okay" Ewa Lani asked, worried.

"She broke up with him two days ago...he's been real sad ever since..." Lilo pointed to the kitchen.

"Now why the..." Gaiden remembered Lilo was in the room, along with Nani, who eyeballed him. "Why the heck would she break up with him? He's an awesome guy!"

"Yeah man, she better have a good enough reason!" Ice gave a slight growl.

"C'mon guys!" Nani intervened. "It's Christmas! Let's just forget about it until it's over!"

"Yeah, your right, you need help with anything?" Andrew nodded.

"Not at the moment, mahalo Andrew" she shook her head. Andrew shrugged, and sat down on the couch.

"Where did you say Stitch was Lilo?" Ewa Lani stepped over to her.

"Kitchen..." she said simply. Ewa Lani thanked her and walked over to the kitchen, who was greeted by the sight of Stitch laying on the table, staring at the table.

"Stitch?" she approached him slowly.

"Oh! Aloha!" Stitch immediately sprang up with a smile.

"Stitch...I heard about...the break up" she winced, trying not to come to that.

"Oh..." Stitch's ears drooped. "Meega don't know why boojee-bo breakup with Stitch..."

"Nobody knows why..." she sat next to Stitch. "And they're pretty disappointed at her..."

Stitch just stared at the floor, his eyes starting to tear. Ewa Lani reached up to him with her finger and wiped a tear that was dripping down. "Mahalo"

Ewa Lani gave him a kiss, and said "please do put it to the past, it's Christmas!"

Stitch gave a blush after she left.

--

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" Jumba and Pleakley started to sing out of tune. Andrew covered his ears, and then switched to listening to some music on his Ipod. Tom, growing annoyed at the off-key singing, left the room. The others just tried to suck it up and give smiles.

Stitch on the other hand, was still thinking about the kiss. After a minute, he found himself staring at her. Her violet eyes shining like an Amethyst jewel, her blue body looking him if not for femine features and the usual antennae sticking from her head.

"Stitch?" Ice nudged him. "Why are you staring at her?"

"Huh?! Meega not!" Stitch quickly replied, blushing.

"Yes you were!" Ice laughed under his breath.

"Guys, quiet!" Gaiden hissed. Ice and Stitch shutted up immediately. All throughout the day, Jumba and Pleakley continued their off-key singing, some people thinking no end in sight...

iTwo hours later, 7:32 PM.../i

"Finally!" Tom exclaimed, relaxing into a chair outside. Jumba and Pleakley had finished their compliation of Christmas Carols, which, like the first one, was sung out of tune...

"You can say that again!" Andrew agreed, drinking some decaf coffee with eggnog and sugar in it.

"Did you notice Stitch was...eyeballing Ewa Lani during the not-so-good choir hour?" Tom leaned into the table, glancing at his creator/father.

"Come again?!" Andrew spat out his coffee in surprise.

"Ice told me...he found Stitch staring at Ewa earlier..." he repeated. Andrew leaned back, wearing a concerned expression on his face.

"Let it go through...Stitch is lonely, I'm sure Ewa is a good replacement for Angel..." he smiled after some thinking.

"Are you sure? Angel and Stitch has become quite attached to each other...I'm not sure if it'll be as intense as with Angel..." Tom said, being concerned as well.

"That's how life works my man" Andrew lifted his mug in the air, and taking a big swig. "You gonna eat that Gingerbread man?"

--

Stitch paced quietly in Lilo and his' room.

iStitch falling in love with Ewa Lani...but Andrew may not like us as boojee-boos.../i he thought. He climbed into his bed and stared at pictures of him and...Angel.

iWhy...?/i he started tearing. iWhy?/i

A few sharp knocks erupted from the door. Stitch quickly hid the scrapbook and told the person to come in. Ewa Lani strolled in, looking around the room.

"Nice place...I wish daddy would give me one like this...but he's too damn lazy" she giggled at the last part.

"Mahalo" Stitch said simply. "Why you doing here?"

"To check up on ya of course!" she smiled. "How ya doing?"

"Not so great..." he groaned, falling into the bed. Ewa climbed in with him, and laid a hand on his shoulder when he sat up.

"Stitch...we may not be cousins...but I do love you as one...and I really want to see you happy again..." she started. "Same thing for my daddy, seeing you happy is what makes me happy..."

"Mahalo...so much" Stitch hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. But then...out of the blue, Stitch kissed her. They broke free, wearing shocked expressions.

"Oh, meega so sokka! Meega didn't mean to!" Stitch hastily apologized. She just sat there, her eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

"Youga okay?" he gently shook her. She slowly regained her composure, and nodded.

"Meega so sokka!" he apologized again.

"It's alright Stitch..." she said. She started to get a weird urge deep within her.

iAw hell...my programming is starting to act up.../i she groaned in her mind. Stitch didn't notice it, but she was fighting hard to resist that urge.

"Are you sure?" he said with a suspicious tone, starting to notice the weird look on her face.

"Yeah..." she nodded. It took a long time, but for her, it was like a year, but Stitch started to get up and leave. She couldn't help but stare at his ass when he walked away. She shuddered and slapped herself when he got out of sight.

"Damnit...get a hold of yourself!" she scolded. But the urge was like a wailing fat lady in an opera...annoying and seemingly endless.

--

"So...how long until Ewa Lani's dormant programming starts to act up?" Gaiden asked his father, joining them on the backyard porch, with some outdoor furniture.

"As long as Stitch doesn't make any moves on her, she should be fine..." Andrew replied after finished drinking his coffee, now a refill.

"Yes...Ewa Lani's programming is to lure males when..." Tom glanced at him.

"Go ahead, its behind me now..." he shrugged.

"...when he was insane, wanting Jumba's experiments to do destruction on the corporation who messed him up" Tom finished.

"Damn...well, what happens if he does?" the black-furred ninja experiment sat on a lawn-chair.

"Then an urge will start to eat away at her, making her more jittery and quiet, until she can't take it anymore..." Andrew filled him in.

"That's bad..." Tom commented. "Pass the coffee..."

"Yeah, it is..." he replied after handing his bodyguard the coffee-pot. The night sky was slightly cool, with a mess of dots above them, with a few bright ones. The soft breeze gave some sound in the air, along with the sweet scent of the ocean.

"So...how long until she cracks?" Gaiden cocked his eyebrows after pouring himself some coffee.

"Usually...about two hours if I remember correctly..." Andrew stroked his long peachfuzz. "Although she is aware of the cause of the urge...so, she'll come to me to get her out of it if Stitch does indeed make a move..."

"Daddy!" Ewa Lani came jogging from the house.

"Oh hell no..." Andrew groaned.

"Good luck man!" Gaiden laughed, taking his coffee and leaving.

"What about you?" he looked at his bodyguard, who was just sitting there.

"I'll be here for support..." he replied.

"Thanks man, I truely owe ya big time!" Andrew smiled.

"I need some help..." Ewa Lani informed when she was next to them.

"Go ahead..." Andrew replied, although knowing what help she needed for.

"I...uh, got this urge from the programming...can you try to...get rid of it?" she asked.

"What?" he pretended to be surprised, then groaned. "If I do that, then I get rid of your programming, and I can't change that, which is vital..."

"Well, can you...control it or something?" she sat on the table, her violet eyes shined under the Half-Moon.

"Might take days just to make it safe...usually has bad side-effects..." he shook his head.

"Urrgghh!" she groaned angrily, storming off back in the house.

"Let the show begin!" Tom held his drink high.

"And to a good ending..." Andrew groaned, toasting Tom with his...

--

Lilo noticed Ewa Lani stomping throughout the house.

"What's up with her?" Lilo asked Ice.

"No idea, she's usually happy-go-lucky when Andrew's around" he shrugged.

"Maybe her programming is acting up..." an Iron Mantel member shrugged.

"Yeah, that's a good reason..." the other agreed.

"What programming?" Lilo crossed her arms.

"To seduce male experiments to come with her to Andrew when he was still insane" the leader explained, who ceased inspecting the Christmas tree.

"Wait..." she started to think. "Doesn't it act up when...?"

"A guy makes a move on her..." Ice answered.

"But...she's starting to avoid Stitch now...so does that..." Lilo started to get a concerned look.

"Oh yeah, it's true" the Iron Mantel leader nodded.

"Maybe I should talk to Stitch..." Lilo started walking to her room.

"No, no!" a hand grabbed her arm. "Let it play out, he needs to start looking..."

Lilo looked and found it was Andrew. "Why?"

"Well, if you were in his feet, would you want someone to tell ya to stop if you started to date again?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I guess not..." she said.

"Exactly, let this play out...besides, she's gonna be all over him in a few hours anyway" he shrugged.

"And I'll be waiting..." Tom pulled out a camcorder, who just appeared.

"Dude!" Ice cried, making a grab for the camera.

"What? They won't know!" he dodged it, and climbed on the wall.

"Your dis-respecting their privacy man!" Ice disagreed, chasing him. Andrew just stood there, laughing like a hyena at the commotion.

i9:46 PM.../i

Ewa Lani groaned, tossing and turning in her bed. Andrew rounded up his ohana, who said their goodbyes and went home in his car. Now everybody was asleep. Including his parents, who just came back home from a trip to his relatives in New York when they left two days prior.

iThis is only gonna get worse!/i she realized. iI seriously need to relieve this!/i

But then, she felt something. Something in her brain, that felt like someone just tapped her on the head. She raced out of the bed, through the family room and out the front-door. She sprinted as fast as she can down the road and then up the dirt path.

iI hope this is worth it.../i she thought...

--

Stitch woke up after hearing a noise. Lilo, in her pajamas, was fast asleep in her bed just across the room. Stitch quietly got out of his bed, exited the room and proceeded down the stairs. When he arrived, it was someone who he never expected...

Ewa Lani.

"Ewa? Why you here? Youga forget something?" he asked.

"Stitch..." she approached him seductively. "I need you to help me relieve something that's tearing me up inside..."

"What? What is it?" he asked, worried. Ewa remained quiet, and instead, gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. Stitch gave a muffled yelp, and gently pushed her away, remembering his strength.

"Why youga do that? Meega thought it was..."

"Hush..." Ewa said, placing a finger on his lips. "Forget it, now...I wanna feel a hot...stud like you..."

Stitch blushed hard. Ewa Lani gave multiple pecks on his cheek, traveling down to his neck. Stitch gave a sigh of pleasure, wrapping his arms around her.

--

"Oh yeah, keep it coming..." Tom chuckled, viewfinder of the camcorder to his eye. He arrived just when she planted the kiss on him. She started to edge Stitch to the couch, where they proceeded to do lovings.

He was ireally/i enjoying this, feeling his pants grow tight. He's not a bi, he's straight...he's just a damn pervert, that's all.

"Gotcha!" he heard someone hiss after being knocked down. It was Ice.

"You! God damnit, get out of my buisness!" he hissed back.

"You stay out of their's!" he growled.

"Who died and made you boss?" Tom snarled.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Andrew? You are his bodyguard..." he said. Tom's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit!" he sprang up. "I can't believe that slipped by me!"

Ice laughed when Tom started sprinting down the dirt path. He picked up the camcorder, and...looking around, gave its contents a little peek. Afterwards, he dropped the camera and smashed it under his foot.

"I'm gonna regret looking at that..." he groaned. He picked a good time to wear pants...

--

"Yes! Yes, give me more!" Ewa pleaded. After a few minutes, they collapsed on the couch, panting and sweaty.

"You...you are...amazing!" Stitch complimented after gaining his breath back.

"So are you..." she giggled. They both kissed, but looked around when they heard a noise.

"YOU!" they both screamed when they saw Jumba with a camcorder by the kitchen.

"Uhh...he he, a little...documentation on how experiments....be making love?" he chuckled nervously. Ewa and Stitch got off the couch and gave a fierce growl.

"Uh-oh..." Jumba said, and then ran. Stitch and Ewa Lani followed suit.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Ewa screamed at him.

--

Over in the trees, a teenage human was laughing like a maniac.

"Yep...I knew she was perfect for him...but Jumba ruined it" Andrew winked at the fourth wall.

"Merry Christmas to all!" Tom popped up.

"And to all a good night!" the Iron Mantel popped up as well.

END


End file.
